


Prank War

by showtiime



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Prank Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showtiime/pseuds/showtiime
Summary: They started out mild and normal, and then they started to range in the mental pain and annoyance they caused. After a particular annoying one, Brian and Freddie find themselves trying to plan for the next prank, but during that time, they quickly learn a few things about themselves and each other.





	Prank War

It started out fairly mild, the pranks.

It all began when Freddie told Brian about his plan to pull a little prank on John. He didn't pay it any mind, he simply shook his head and tried to protest against it, halfheartedly telling him, "He's not done a thing to you, Freddie, don't go and traumatize the poor fella." The singer gasped, insulted at such an idea, and after making the guitarist promise not to say a word to John, he told him it was just going to be switching his drink with something not so tasty. Harmless, really, so he shrugged it off.

"Besides, darling," Freddie had purred, "he's such a quiet boy. I think it'll be rather entertaining to see what will happen, don't you?"

When the day came that John was drinking water with cheese powder instead of orange juice, and it was revealed instantly that Freddie was the culprit, he had a few choice words for the flamboyant entertainer. Brian and Roger simply sat back, laughing at the image of John, wide-eyed and spitting out the drink after only a few seconds of it in his mouth (at least Freddie offered to clean up the mess that he made).

After that had happened, Brian didn't expect things to be taken any further. As Freddie had said, John was a rather shy person, not the kind that you would think to be vengeful. Besides, it wasn't _that_ big of a deal, right?

However, one day during practice, John decided to hand out cupcakes. 

They thanked him graciously for the treats, and Brian and Roger had no issues with theirs, but Freddie spat his out moments after taking a bite. Turns out, he used mayonnaise to make for a convincing frosting.

Freddie, ever the drama queen, came to the conclusion that John's revenge was in poor taste for deceiving his sweet tooth, and that he'd have to get him back. Brian laughed at that, telling him, "It was just getting _you_ back for what _you_ did, Freddie. Leave the poor guy alone."

"I can't after such a devious trick!" the man replied, then turned his back to him. With a sinister tone, he said those three fatal words, " _This means war._ "

For the most part, Brian and Roger were left out of things, even though it was obvious who was who's confidant in the midst of the pranks. They got to giggle to themselves as they thought about what sorts of things either Freddie or John would be going to experience throughout the day, and thankfully, neither of them had to suffer for it.

Until Roger joined in with John on shaving one of Freddie's beloved cats, and that's when battle lines were decidedly drawn. 

Freddie called Brian in hysterics when he came home to see his beautiful cat's fur all over the floor, and the guitarist will admit that was the first time he actually felt bad for him during these pranks. He calmed the screaming man down and kept him company, and Brian thinks it was out of sheer gratefulness that he didn't complain for the rest of the night. He just sat there, holding the shaved kitty and leaning on Brian's shoulder. It was quite the night, he'd say.

Once he was in his right mind again, Freddie came up with the plan that he would help him set up a shrine dedicated to Barbra Streisand in Roger's room before he brought a girl home in revenge. He found it close to the amount of mental pain they put Freddie through, so he agreed to go along with it. Planning the timing perfectly was difficult, but well worth the reaction it got from Roger, his face beet red accompanied by the awkward laughs from the girl.

However, now that he and Roger were involved in John and Freddie's prank war, that meant that they now suffered the consequences for it as well.

Which leads to where Brian is now, his head pounding from a bucket crashing down right on top of his head along with the smell of milk staining his clothes.

Roger and John come into the studio's kitchen, howling with laughter at Brian's appearance. "Your face!" Roger croaks, pointing with a finger as John tries to keep himself upright from how hard he's laughing. "You look like a lost puppy!"

Brian doesn't respond, groaning at the sharp pain that cuts through the spot that the bucket had slammed into his head. He can hear the liquid dripping from his clothes on the tile floor, and he has a moment of coherent words before stumbling angrily in the direction of the bathroom, "You wankers are mopping that up."

He hears their gleeful shouts on the walk down the hallway, stripping his shirt off on the way.

 _Shit_ , he curses to himself, not knowing what to do other than take off the rest of his disgusting clothing once inside of the restroom. He looks at his appearance in the mirror and at his soaking hair, lowering his head over the sink and squeezing the liquid out of the curls. _That's going to smell disgusting, I'll have to go home and shower._

What about his clothes, though? It wasn't like he had brought a spare shirt or pair of pants in preparation for one of Roger and John's stupid pranks. Once the milk dries on his outfit, it'll smell and look absolutely horrid. He doesn't want to drive home and leave his car smelling like that, not to mention the fact that he doesn't want to risk even _seeing_ anyone out there that'll take pictures of him and post about it in the paper.

All he can do is stand awkwardly semi-naked in the bathroom, wiping down his body with paper towels. Even doing that won't take the smell away, though. What's he supposed to do?

Then, a knock at the bathroom door. "Brian?" a soft voice calls from the other side. _It's Freddie._

Brian huffs in agitation as he continues to dry his body off, not wanting to hear anything from the singer at the moment. It's his damn fault he's involved in this, anyways.

"Brian, I," Freddie starts, sounding sincerely apologetic. "I heard from Roger what happened and saw the mess in the kitchen. Are you okay, dear?"

"No, I'm quite far from it, actually," Brian snaps in embarrassment, throwing the wet paper towels into the bin.

He can practically see Freddie wincing on the other side of the door. He's met momentarily with silence, until Freddie pipes up, "I-I really am sorry, Brian, can I do anything to help?"

"Got a spare change of outfit, for starts? Or any meds for this bloody headache?"

"I'll go fetch you some medicine!" he vows instantly. "And I have a spare outfit in my bag, you can borrow that!" The sound of Freddie's footsteps fade from the bathroom door, and all that Brian can do is roll his eyes in exasperation. He knows they're gonna have to think up something good to get those two back.

Freddie returns, as promised, with fresh clothes and some medicine. "Good God, you absolutely need a shower," Freddie says, scrunching up his nose at the smell of him as he enters the bathroom.

"No shit," the guitarist mumbles, accepting his offerings. When attempting to pull the very tight pair of pants over his body, he laughs, "How the hell do you move around in this?" 

Freddie stares at him for just a second, not saying a word. His deep, caramel eyes are wide, staring Brian down, but when Brian waves a hand in an attempt to get an answer from him, he gets out, "You get used to it."

Brian shakes his head in response to that, not thinking much of it.

He slips on the white t-shirt next, grumbling, "This prank war is so stupid."

"It's only stupid because you were on the pranking end, darling."

"Clearly."

They're quiet for a few moments, Brian being miserable in his headache and humiliation. Freddie seems to think about something in the silence, then he asks, "...How about coming over for a few minutes after recording? We can think up what we wanna do next."

"After recording, Fred? We'll all be too tired."

"You can stay the night!"

"Ugh, Freddie."

"We'll see what we wanna do when we're done, how about that?"

"...Okay."

He ends up going home to take a quick shower, and on returning back, Freddie makes the comment that he isn't wearing his clothes anymore, having replaced them for a navy-blue top and jeans. Brian hands the borrowed material back to the singer, and although he thanks him, he thinks he sees a rather disappointed gleam in his stare. _That's odd._

After a few apologies that were nowhere near genuine from John and Roger, they get to recording. A good amount of long hours go by of talking, arguing, playing, and singing, and it's quite dark outside when they decide that they're finished for the day.

They all say goodbye to each other, Brian's being a bit gruff, and they all head back to their homes. Except, Brian doesn't go home immediately, taking a different route in his car and ending up at the extravagant home of Freddie Mercury with the plan to start plotting their next prank.

He meets Freddie at the front, the smaller of the two waiting in a light jacket, white shirt, and jeans, similar to the clothes he had allowed Brian to borrow hours ago. He rushes forward and gives him a quick hug. "How is your head?" Freddie asks instantly. "Any better?"

"Yeah," Brian replies, following him into his house. "I'm a bit tired, though." The door opens to reveal the beautiful area waiting inside. 

The architecture is lovely, with a vaulted ceiling and stretching pillars to hold the structure up. Pictures of Freddie and his loved ones are all over the place, whether they be hung up on the soft, tan-colored walls or thoughtfully placed on some of the side tables next to a few potted plants. Brian sees one of their band next to the entrance to another room, all grinning and with their arms wrapped around each other. A lazy smile of his own creeps onto his features as he takes note of how happy they look. _That was nice._

Freddie answers his comment as he leads him through the front, "Understandable, you've been hard at work all day." 

"I couldn't focus much. Y'know I really liked that shirt they ruined?"

"Oh, don't be so dramatic. Stains aren't so hard to remove from clothing."

"You would've been angrier than I was if you had been the one to walk into their trap."

"I'm sure." Even though he says that, he has a grin on his face, as if the sight of Brian's inconvenience was hilarious to him as well. _And here I was, thinking we were on the same side_ , he thinks to himself.

"...It was annoying."

"That's why you're here! We'll figure out a way to get them back."

Brian follows Freddie into his piano room, stepping towards the couch next to the instrument and flopping down on it. He sighs in relief, sinking deep into the cushions. "Lord, I'm so glad we don't have to record anything tomorrow," Brian groans, his voice muffled by one of the pillows. "I'm exhausted." He feels like he could fall asleep right on the spot.

Freddie chuckles, taking his own spot in front of the piano. He taps a few of the keys in a pretty melody, almost like a lullaby. Brian makes a happy noise. "Freddie, if you keep doing that, I might pass out," he warns, feeling the temptation of sleep overwhelming.

A few more keys press down, until Freddie teases as he slides off of the piano chair, "Well, we wouldn't want that just yet, would we?" He steps around the piano and over to where Brian rests, his footsteps light and quiet on the floor.

He sits himself down next to Brian's feet. Lifting his head at the feeling of the cushions sinking next to him, he manages to turn himself over to face the entertainer directly. Freddie's smile lifts as their eyes meet, and leaning in close, he asks Brian, "So, do tell what you have in mind."

"Ugh. Too tired to think."

"Ah, don't be such a bore! We can come up with something way better than Roger and John's stupid messy prank."

Brian wracks his brain for something that they can do, and in his impatience, Freddie gets back up and begins to pace. There's not a whole lot to think of that they haven't done already, and the ones that he _can_ think up, it would be way too obvious. Food pranks are out of the question by now, none of them trusting either group not to have done something devious to the items. Perhaps they could do something just as sneaky as they did to him, setting up a trap to humiliate them?

He states this to Freddie, who twirls around to face Brian and replies with, "Sounds rather generic, dear, do elaborate."

"Shit, I dunno, something similar to the milk in the bucket thing?"

"But we want to be _original_ , Brian." Freddie lifts his finger up as he says so.

"Well, how original can we get after all of these pranks? Can't do anything with food anymore, neither John or Roger would dare leave us alone long enough in their house to set something up inside..." Brian trails off, yawning loudly and stretching out without thinking about it. Once he opens his eyes again, he feels Freddie's stare linger on him for just a second longer than normal. 

The idea of that jolts him, bringing him slightly back to the world around him. Realizing what he had thought, he rolls his eyes subtly at himself. _My sense is just slipping away with how tired I am_ , he concludes. _Freddie ought to let me sleep soon._

Freddie seems to come out of that strange state he had been in before Brian could really become suspicious of it, and he walks closer again to him. He hovers above him for a moment, asking, "Alright then, how about you share more of your ideas?" before he sits back down again, his gaze not leaving Brian's. 

There seems to be something in his stare, something that he can't quite place, so Brian decides to sit up and try to focus more on what's happening. He shakes his head, attempting to clear the fog from his mind, but he just can't shake whatever he had seen swimming in Freddie's kind brown eyes. 

A feeling similar to an electric shock suddenly sparks his veins, sending a visible shiver through his spine. _Damn, I really am out of it_ , he thinks in disbelief at himself. _What's going on? Is Freddie really...?_

Freddie appears to be ready to ask what's wrong, but Brian just places his back against the pillows on his couch and faces him with a smile. _Just play it off_ , he orders himself. _Freddie probably doesn't realize how he's acting._ "Maybe we can get one of those Halloween masks," he suggests. "Hide somewhere, wait for them to pass by, give them a good scare."

"I feel like we've done that at one point," Freddie responds.

"Maybe, but we could switch it up and make it creepier." He waves a hand, hoping that Freddie will go off of that, but the other leans in curiously, waiting for him to continue. "Freddie, really, I can't think up a master plan when I'm this tired. Turn off all the lights in the studio and go chase them around with a chainsaw, I don't know."

Freddie lets out a loud laugh at that statement, and at a look from Brian, he teases, "Weren't you the one who said at the beginning of this that I shouldn't, you know, 'traumatize the poor fella'?"

"Sounds like something I'd say."

Freddie's smile hangs on his face for a second longer, and then he scoots closer and puts an affectionate hand on Brian's leg. The touch makes Brian inhale rather noticeably. "Maybe you ought to sleep," Freddie murmurs, almost to himself. "You sound so tired."

Brian tries to relax the sudden tension in his body, turning his gaze away from the man sitting next to him. "Yeah, I've been saying I'm tired since I got here," he mutters, not sure if he should move his leg or not. _What's happening? Am I just imagining this?_

"You have." Freddie doesn't give him the chance to move away, moving even closer.

Their close proximity is becoming rather obvious to the guitarist, and he clears his throat awkwardly. _What should I say?_ His brain begins to go in a slight panic. _'Do you know how flirtatious you're being?' I can't come out and say that. He acts this way with so many people though, it's probably just how exhausted I am—_

But Brian can't deny how he's not resisting it.

Then, suddenly, Freddie starts to shake his head. A new look of distress has crossed the singer's features, and in a strange and sudden panic, he rips his hand away and stares down at his fingers as if they're something disgusting. The action makes Brian jump slightly, and he asks him, "What's wrong?"

Freddie's eyes are wide, and he turns his head to face him. Brian's used to seeing Freddie looking upset all the time, but something about this feels _different_ , like he has some involvement in whatever just happened to him and he should be concerned. 

"Fred?" Brian tries again when he gets no answer from him. He shifts himself further upwards, twisting his body to have his legs hang over the side of the couch and decrease the distance between the two. Their arms are close to touching with how close they are.

This movement only seems to make whatever is happening in Freddie's mind worse, and he lifts his hand up to shield his face from Brian's view. "No," he murmurs quietly to himself. 

"Freddie, what's going on?" he questions, starting to get really worried. _Is it something more serious than I thought—?_

"No, I can't."

"Can't? Can't what?" Brian reaches out and grasps the singer's wrist, pulling it down to expose his expression.

His eyes are bulging, and his arm quivers underneath his touch. He doesn't directly meet Brian's gaze, but he notices him casting a few glances in his direction. Brian feels like his curiosity can't grow any further. He opens his mouth again, about to pursue him with another question, but then Freddie decides to close the last bit of distance between the two.

Their lips meet in the middle.

Freddie's mouth feels soft against his own, very warm and inviting. The man's sharp, devious eyes are closed in momentary bliss, but Brian's are wide open in shock. His mind short circuits for that brief moment of connection between the two, and he continues to stay in his stunned position even after Freddie pulls away from him. A warm blush dusts his cheeks.

Realizing what just occurred, the more coherent of the two lifts a hand to his mouth in horror with himself. "Oh, fuck, I'm so sorry, Brian," he says, his voice trembling. "I-I don't know what—what I was thinking, I just, I..." He shrinks away from the other, quietly pleading over and over for his forgiveness.

Brian, coming back to his senses after such a tension-filled kiss, clears his throat again and says in a voice that comes out in a squeak, " _Freddie_."

The man shuts up instantly, but as the guitarist tries to process exactly what just happened, he begins to go on another panic-filled rant. "Damn, damn, I'm sorry, Brian, I shouldn't have done that with you, especially when you're so exhausted, I'm so sorry."

"Well shit, Freddie, you don't think I'm tired after that, do you?" It's a strained attempt at a joke, which of course doesn't work. Freddie is still shaken up at his own actions.

He begins apologizing again, to which Brian reacts to by reaching out and grasping his hand.

It wasn't a conscious thought, and Brian's surprised at how he chose to console him, but it appears to have worked. The singer looks down silently between them, then back up at Brian. He looks to be on the verge of tears, waiting patiently now for what he has to say.

Except, well, Brian doesn't even know where to start. _I don't even know how I'm supposed to feel about this._ He figures he should be revolted at the thought of another man coming on to him, but he can't find it in him to feel that. _What the hell does this mean? I'm straight, aren't I? Guys don't date guys, even though Freddie completely ignores that rule..._

Familiar thoughts flood back to him. The lingering stares, the constant excuses to touch him in some way, hell, even just their stupid prank war alliance against Roger and John. _Has Freddie had a crush on me?_

Glancing at the man now, appearing as a deer in the headlights, Brian can assume that's true. _How could I have not noticed?_

"How..." he finds himself beginning to ask. Freddie's attention is in his hands immediately, and the intensity of it makes him pause. _Shit shit shit shit shit._ He starts up again after a second, "How long have you felt, y'know...?"

"I don't really know," he admits immediately, sparing him from having to finish that sentence. "I think I truly realized it the night I saw little Delilah shaved and you helped calm me down. I just..." He shrugs with a quiet chuckle. "Not many people tolerate me when I get like that. Mary often does, the lovely girl, but." He stops, obviously expecting Brian to understand. He does.

That night begins to make more sense. It seemed almost too easy at the time to help him relax and keep from going and absolutely murdering the other two members of the band. 

Even before that, though. All of their shared moments together, even if it was just them fighting over their music, always seemed to have that underlying sexual tension between them. There was always the pushing, gentle and harsh, and the deep stares full of meaning that they'd exchange but never acknowledge. _Did I accidentally start to crush on him too?_

Upon this realization, Brian comes back to reality around him, noticing again his surroundings. The soft cushions underneath him and against his back, the decorated room and large piano a few feet from him, and the warmth radiating off of Freddie's body. The man beside him is clearly awaiting for him to say something to his confession.

"Freddie," he starts again, but stops. _How do I go about this?_ Why can't he be as bold as the singer?

"Yes?" the other pushes.

The corners of Brian's lips quirk up in a smile, the blush coating his face warming even further. _Fuck, what am I doing?_ He doesn't stop this time, not wanting to overthink any of his actions. _Freddie wouldn't think, he'd just act._

So, that's what he does. The hand still clutching Freddie's tightens only slightly, but noticeably, and he feels the smaller man tense up. Without warning, Brian decides _fuck it_ , and leans in to kiss him again.

It's even better the second time, now that it's a conscious decision on his part. A relieved sigh emits from Freddie's lips, and his fingers lift to touch the side of Brian's face. His touch feels electric, alight with passion and sweet desire. His nerves are on fire.

All too quickly, it ends. "You're trembling, darling," Freddie whispers, pulling back and breaking their kiss.

Brian looks down at himself, seeing his body uncontrollably shivering. The laugh he makes sounds sharp and forced, responding with, "So I am." _Did I really just kiss another guy? Another guy that's in my fucking band?_ He doesn't feel like he calm himself down, every touch overwhelming and unbelievable. _Is this actually happening?_

Brian takes in a deep breath. _Okay, so I like Freddie Mercury._ No big deal, right? Right?

"Oh, Brian, please don't look so scared," Freddie pleads. "It's okay to feel this way."

The guitarist meets his eyes. "Are you sure?" _How do you know this isn't wrong?_

"Of course I am. You can't control your feelings, it's okay, it really is." The confidence that shines in Freddie's eyes is contagious, and Brian feels himself starting to feel a bit better about the situation.

A soft smile grows on his features again. _Okay, alright, no need to panic_ , he tells himself, a content noise coming out of his throat as Freddie begins to rub small circles into his hand. _It's okay. Freddie said it's okay._

"Thank you," he says.

"You needn't thank me, darling," the other man responds, leaning close again. Their lips don't connect this time, but the feeling of the singer breathing so close creates many tempting thoughts in Brian's head.

"You're beautiful," Brian blurts the screaming comment in his head.

Freddie's eyes grow big at that, and it's his turn for his face to go a deep shade of red. He doesn't say anything to that, and Brian thinks that the compliment is going to his head, but then his demeanor changes entirely. His eyes begin to narrow, and his kind eyes turn cold.

"This isn't part of some elaborate prank, is it?" Freddie demands suddenly, drawing back and glaring him down. "You didn't betray me and stray to John's side and set all of this up, did you?"

Shocked at such an idea and his sudden change in mood, Brian huffs a laugh. "Freddie, really, that is the most—" He pauses, meeting the singer's huge, fearful stare. Pity crawls through his body upon seeing him so vulnerable and nervous, truly afraid that they would all pull a prank like this on him.

Brian laughs again, more kind and understanding this time, leaning in. "Freddie," he begins, "we can all be dicks sometimes, but we wouldn't do anything like this to each other."

The smaller man seems to relax at that, that seeming to be the only reassurance he needed. His eyes glow with a new hope. "So..." Freddie says, shifting a bit closer. His voice drops to a seductive tone, and he asks sweetly, "You meant what you said, then?"

"I did," he says in a low voice, taking advantage of their height difference to loom over him. He slides a finger under Freddie's chin, directing his head upwards to meet his penetrating gaze. Freddie's breath hitches at the obvious demonstration of power, and Brian can't help the sinister grin that stretches across his face at the lovely sound. "You're beautiful," he repeats, the hand underneath his chin slowly beginning to slide down his neck.

A quiet moan slips out of Freddie's mouth as his touch begins to grow more bold. "Brian," he squeaks. The guitarist feels goosebumps break out underneath where the fingers trail down. It's a rather satisfying feeling.

"I won't do anything you don't want me to," Brian says, making sure his voice is serious enough to tell him that he can back out of this if he wants to.

Although, he gets quite a delicious answer from Freddie, as he pleads while pressing himself against Brian's side at this point, "No, please, keep going."

"What do you want from me, Freddie?" His hand slides down the man's torso, caressing his thigh while just hovering above his crotch. The warm arousal radiates off of his body, and while it's obvious what he wants, he has to hear it from him before continuing.

" _Anything_ ," Freddie gasps, his crotch snapping upwards and pressing into Brian's hand. "Oh, please, give me anything, Brian." The feeling of another man's junk touching his hand in such a taboo way has got to be one of the weirdest feelings he's experienced, but he doesn't hate it. In fact, the outline of Freddie's cock against his pants feels... rather nice.

He can't help wanting to tease him, though. "You really want me that bad?" he growls, lowering his mouth to Freddie's neck and pushing him onto his back. His other hand stays resting right between his thighs.

" _Yes_ ," he whines. "Yes, please, very much." He squirms impatiently underneath him.

"All good things to those who wait."

...

"Really?" Roger frowns, staring between Brian and Freddie. "No more prank war, really?" John stands at Roger's side, looking just as surprised at Brian's declaration of surrender.

Brian holds up his hands, a lazy grin on his face. "We give up for now!" he declares. Then, at their suspicious looks, he insist, "We mean it, for real!"

Roger and John share glances, and John asks doubtfully, "Is this because of us setting up the milk in the bucket? It was just a joke, Brian, and you and Freddie have done things similar of that to us."

"Even worse," Roger chimes in.

"No, it's not that," Freddie states beside Brian. "It's just kind of hard to think up prank after prank, so we talked it out and figured we should put an official hiatus on it, at least for a little bit."

Brian stifles a snicker, thinking about what got them to that topic a few nights ago.

A long conversation ensued after quite the heated make-out session along with some not-so pure touching, which led to them deciding that they didn't care about the pranks. The effort that came into thinking them up along with the humiliation they suffered has been drawn out for awhile now, and they figured it would be best to put the war on a hiatus. 

Silence is met with Freddie's words, finally broken with Roger's suspicious words, "You know it's illegal to call a fake truce, right? If this is just a set up to get us to relax only to have you fire back with something ten times worse than what we did, I can legally call the police on you."

Brian snorts at that, and Freddie and John get a good hearty laugh as well. "Well, there will be no calling the police," Brian assures him, lifting a hand and patting his and John's shoulders, "because we surrender."

"Don't be so glum, darlings!" Freddie says delightedly at their disappointed pouts. "We can always return to the pranks, but at least for now, nobody's gonna be walking around thinking about when the next group is gonna strike. Sound good?"

Roger huffs. "Ah, sure," he agrees, "not like we can make you fire back. We're gonna bring it back when we tour America in a few months, though. Me and John came up with some stuff specifically for the States that's too good to just forget."

Freddie grins, and leaning in, he whispers, " _Bring it on._ " The challenge in his tone makes Brian grin alongside him, and immediately the mood in the room feels a lot lighter.

They head into the recording room after some casual conversation, and as Freddie sings the lead vocals for their newest song, Brian finds himself swimming around in a day dream of them both. He knows what's going to be waiting for him when they're done for the day, and after the first night he spent with him, he finds himself rather impatient.

**Author's Note:**

> wow hey bohemian rhapsody was a great fuckin movie  
> i literally never thought much about my love for the band other than "fat bottomed girls, somebody to love, bohemian rhapsody, plus a lot of other songs are really nice" and now here i am after seeing the movie, writing a fic for it as part of my nanowrimo :) god save me  
> anyways this fic was written late at night and unbeta-ed with only my exhausted eyes to read it over once so be nice n shit pls I beg. hope you enjoyed !!


End file.
